


记火影办公室某个夜晚所发生的事

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 五火土x暗部卡，送给葬歌的生贺
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 8





	记火影办公室某个夜晚所发生的事

带土不知道事情为什么会变成这样。  
他刚刚完成今天的工作，最近因为与别国的外交他忙里忙外，甚至都没有时间回家休息。在这寂静的深夜，只有火影室的暗灯陪伴着他。  
宇智波带土想念旗木卡卡西了。  
现在卡卡西应该……已经睡觉了吧。带土强撑着睡意签完了最后一份文件，实在支撑不住，倒在办公桌上睡去。

卡卡西最近也很不爽，最近一个月带土火影的工作实在是太繁杂，上一次做爱，仔细想想已经是一个月前的事情了。他体贴的不去打扰带土，作为暗部队长，他偶尔还利用权力的便捷给带土送送饭，顺便再和他拥吻。  
……才不是想他心疼他呢！这是暗部队长该做的工作！卡卡西愤愤地辩驳自己，但下次去火影室的时候，却还是乖乖带上了上次带土撒娇想吃的红豆糕。  
旗木卡卡西也想念宇智波带土了。  
今天好像是带土工作最后的收尾了。卡卡西看着空荡荡的屋子，是不是应该给他点奖励呢？这件事的促成……真是辛苦他了。

卡卡西扭动着纤细的腰身，艰难的坐在带土身上起伏。白皙的手腕被带土握紧，嘴里吐露出破碎的呻吟：“带土……唔……”  
带土梦境里的舒爽似乎传递到了现实中，他的阴茎立起，感受到了被湿软包裹的快感。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，低头看去，先是看到了银白色的头发，接着发现……是卡卡西？！  
卡卡西他……在给我口交？带土神色恍惚，摸了摸卡卡西的脑袋，我是不是还在做梦？  
“当然没有做梦了！你这个笨蛋！”卡卡西听到了带土的自语，气得吐出了他的阴茎，但是手接着抚慰上去，慢慢地上下撸动。  
“卡卡西你怎么来了？”带土放松地吐了一口气，靠着椅背，享受着卡卡西的服务。  
“你几天没清理了，怎么有点奇怪的味道……”卡卡西嘴上说着嫌弃，却低头含住带土的肉棒，唇舌与双手共用，灵巧地抚弄着。他深吸一口气，将阳具更深地送入自己的喉管，努力开始深喉。他是青涩的初学者，平时在床上都是带土准备好一切，他只用躺着享受就好了。  
带土看着卡卡西努力的样子失笑：“你怎么了，这么想做爱？”  
“我是来帮你清理的……才不是想做了呢！”卡卡西含着肉棒，声音模糊地传来。他还没找到深喉的方法，还在盲目地硬塞着。  
“你应该这样……”带土帮他调整位置，做爱有利于放松心神，带土最近工作上的压力过于巨大，卡卡西来的正是时候。当然……也不全是因为工作，他也想卡卡西了。  
“唔……卡卡西你做的好棒……”带土按住卡卡西的后脑勺用力冲刺，闭着眼享受着喉管收缩的快感。  
卡卡西被带土按着脑袋，阴茎的冲刺让他反射性干呕，喉咙的收缩反而在帮带土土的龟头做按摩。  
带土舒服地感觉要射精了，可是，他更想射在卡卡西的身体里。  
“卡卡西你做润滑了吗……？”  
卡卡西不说话。他把阴茎吐出，解开衣服的束缚，然后转身再次跪下，屁股翘高，更加方便带土伸手抚摸他的后穴。  
带土将手指伸了进去，他知道卡卡西已经做好润滑了。他把手指向更深处探索了一番，卡卡西突然闷哼，接着带土摸到了跳蛋。  
“看来我这些天冷落了你……”带土拍了拍卡卡西的屁股，感叹道。他将阳具扶好，坐在椅子上，将自己的物什挺进了卡卡西的身体。  
“跳蛋……唔！还没拿出来……好深……”卡卡西皱着眉头，他从未体验过被进入这么深。  
带土的龟头感受着跳蛋的震动，整个阳具被肠肉吮吸着，他喘息着：“卡卡西，我相信你，你能吃下的。”  
门外传来敲门声。带土这才想起他吩咐手下将最后一批文件拿到手之后赶紧送来。  
“看来我不能满足你了，卡卡西，你自己动吧。”  
卡卡西难耐地蹭着带土，他快要高潮了。  
可是门外是下属……！不能被发现！要忍住……不然身为暗部队长的自己一世英名被毁了！之后外面肯定会传……那个卡卡西，是因为这样上位的吗？  
带土也忍的很辛苦，他之前就想射了，但是因为想和卡卡西好好地做一次就一直忍耐着。他低声命令下属进来，让他把文件放在桌上就可以出去了。但是下属发现了他的不适，带土一直将手握得紧紧的，青筋蹦出。  
“五代目大人……您没事吧？”下属担忧地看着带土。  
带土不敢说话，卡卡西的后穴紧致地夹着他，他被夹的又痛又爽，恨不得抛开一切摁住卡卡西的腰用力冲刺。  
“你可以走了，我没事。”带土的声音嘶哑得厉害。  
下属还想说什么，但是带土的眼神过于凌厉，他点点头便瞬身出了火影室。  
卡卡西刚刚紧张的过呼吸，听见人走了，松了口气，后穴也跟着一张一缩。带土低着头，将卡卡西从地上拉起来，阴茎全根没入，跳蛋也跟着进入到了最深处。  
“唔……！”卡卡西没忍住，射了出来。  
带土虽然被称作不像宇智波的宇智波，但是宇智波家偏执的基因已经刻在了他骨子里，他不愿意别人看到卡卡西，他想征服他。  
旗木卡卡西永远只属于宇智波带土。  
“卡卡西，你居然不等我……”带土委屈地说道，下身却更加用力快速地冲刺，每一下都准确地摩擦过他的敏感点，“这么久没做了，你也不等等我。”  
带土不开心，现在遭殃的就是卡卡西。他非要将卡卡西再次做硬一次，然后一起射精。带土还挺有理：“我们这么久没有一起了，起码射精要一起吧。是不是啊卡卡西、卡卡西、卡卡西……”   
卡卡西被带土肏得说不出来话，他还在应激反应。带土发现了这点，他放缓了操弄的速度，撇过卡卡西的脑袋，用力深吻他。双手从腰身一路抚摸到胸口，拉扯搓捻他的乳珠，技巧性的弹弄，还让卡卡西撸动自己的阳具，帮助他尽快地度过不应期。  
卡卡西浑身发红，身体敏感地往后缩，似乎要逃离带土。但是他的背后就是带土啊，他简直像一个猎物，却主动跳进了猎人的陷阱。卡卡西缩进了带土的怀里。  
带土更加用力地抱紧了卡卡西，亲吻着卡卡西的暗部纹身，在他洁白的身躯上留下一个又一个暗红的吻痕。他的神灵被他玷污了。  
卡卡西的分身慢慢站起来了。带土兴奋地啃咬着卡卡西的后颈，像猛兽捉住了猎物。卡卡西信任他，放松自己，任由他咬住自己的致命点。  
他眼神柔软，在不经意间流露出的爱意，更加刺激到了带土。  
“果然还是我比较厉害……”带土握紧卡卡西的手腕，手指从他的手套里面伸进去，摩挲着卡卡西的掌心。下身也不停歇得在肠道里技巧性地摩擦着他的前列腺。  
卡卡西后穴收缩地速度加快了，带土感受到卡卡西即将高潮，便加快了冲刺的速度，以求和他一同达到顶点。  
“带土……啊！……带土！不行了……我想射了，唔！可以吗，带土、带土……”卡卡西双手抓住带土的大腿，指甲不受控制地掐进带土的肉里。带土受到了疼痛的刺激，眼睛逐渐发红，他握紧了卡卡西的腰身，不讲究技巧地大开大合的冲刺。  
“卡卡西，我们一起。”带土沙哑着声音说着，微凉的精液强劲地打在了肠壁，卡卡西被肏得双目失神，下身不受控制的射了出来。  
安静的火影室只能听见他们两个人的喘息声。  
过了一会，卡卡西踹了带土一脚，艰难地站起来，将后穴从他的阴茎上拔出，发出了“啵”的一声。卡卡西脸有点红，但还是自己伸手进后穴，试图将跳蛋从身体里拿出。  
“都怪你……你顶的太深了，都拿不出来了。”卡卡西声音还带有云雨后的沙哑，听得带土恨不得按住卡卡西再来一发。  
卡卡西撇了带土下身一眼：“你要是再来，下个月也别想上床了，睡沙发吧你。”  
带土讪讪地笑着，殷勤跑到卡卡西身边，拿上火影袍给他披着，手却不老实顺着他的腰身滑下，将手指顺便也伸入了他的穴里。卡卡西呻吟了一声，看他的眼神也不太对劲，以为他真的精虫上脑，顶着威胁也要再来一次。  
“怎么可能！我只是帮你把跳蛋拿出来。”带土看着卡卡西振振有词，果然老老实实的什么都没干，只是帮他拿了出来。抽出手指的时候，他却假装不小心顺带划过了他的前列腺，让卡卡西差点站立不住。  
卡卡西瞪了一眼带土，带土才不管呢，装作没看见哼着小曲。刚刚吃完大餐，被瞪一眼又怎么了？都是小事情。他体贴地将卡卡西裹好，用神威带着他传送回了屋子。

卡卡西躺在了床上，侧过身对着带土，心有余悸：“下次再也不要在火影室做了！太危险了！”  
带土嘴上答应，心里想着下次怎么让卡卡西答应在办公桌上来一发。

完


End file.
